In this moment
by Truuck
Summary: " Je vous interdis de croire que je vous déteste " La bataille est terminée. Fred est mort. Et il est temps d'affronter la réalité. "


Hello !

Me revoici pour un petit OS !

Alors juste précision : OUI IL Y A DES FAUTES ! MAIS LA JE VIENS DE PASSER DEUX HEURES A TOUT CORRIGER ET QU'EST CE QU'IL CE PASSE ? MON PC S'ÉTEINT, BON SANG ! Et honnêtement, j'ai pas le courage de tout refaire.

Du coup, je m'excuse d'avance.

Sinon, je dédie cet OS à Marine, ma correctrice. Elle fait toujours un sujet boulot, et me félicite tout le temps. Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui la félicite, et qui la remercie, pour tout, absolument tout, sans rentrer dans les détails, car elle comprendra.

Elle n'est pas au courant que je poste cet OS, c'est une " surprise " aha.

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout appartient à J.K Rowling !**

Le titre de cet OS vient de la chanson " In this moment " de Evi Vine, car j'ai beaucoup écrit sur cette mélodie.

Il y a des musiques que je vous propose pour chaque partie de l'OS, pour que ça colle avec le moment !

Quand j'aurais le courage, je recorrigerais tout !

Des bisous et une bonne lecture !

 _Truuck._

* * *

 **Musique :**

 **Fink - Looking Too Closely**

« - L'enterrement se fera après-demain, à onze heures. »

Molly termine sa phrase et s'en va dans la cuisine en pleurant.

Je déteste ça. De me dire que c'est son corps qu'on va enterrer. Personne ne mérite de mourir aussi jeune.

George est anéanti. Depuis la bataille – c'est-à-dire, depuis samedi matin, et nous sommes Lundi - personne ne l'a vu. Molly m'a dit qu'il s'est enfermé dans son magasin et qu'il ne laisse entrer personne. Ron sort de la chambre dans laquelle il dort, de temps en temps. Il ne m'adresse plus beaucoup la parole depuis peu. Je me suis vite excusée, après la bataille, de l'avoir embrassé. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs. D'accord, j'étais beaucoup sur les nerfs. Et j'avais peur. Et l'embrasser était une erreur. Percy va mal, lui aussi. Bill est souvent avec Fleur. On ne les voit pas beaucoup. Je comprends. Charlie est reparti en Roumanie, car il dit qu'il préfère surmonter ça avec ses dragons qu'avec sa famille, car il ne se sent pas capable de tout ça. Il dit que c'est trop dur. Qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Ginny... Ginny reste forte. Ginny est souvent au côté de Harry. Il craque. Personne ne s'en rend compte, mais Harry craque. Il se sent coupable, et responsable de toutes ces morts. Il dit que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû nous entraîner là-dedans. Il ne comprend pas que nous voulions l'aider. Ça le dépasse. Alors Ginny est là, et elle l'aide à surmonter sa peine. Pauvre Ginny... Elle aussi, a perdu des gens qu'elle aimait. J'admire Ginny pour son courage et pour sa force incroyable. Pour le fait de devoir supporter tout ça pour deux.

Le professeur McGonagall est là, elle aussi. Elle est fatiguée. Ça ce voit. Ses cernes autour de ses yeux sont marquées, vraiment beaucoup marquées. On dirait qu'elle a des creux noirs. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à se reposer, ça lui ferait du bien, un peu. Mais elle est là, dans cette salle, et s'occupe des autres. Du professeur Snape, en particulier. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre à ça. À cette blessure. Je veux dire... Je l'aie vu de mes propres yeux. J'ai senti son corps s'effondrer contre les murs. J'ai vu le sang couler de sa gorge. Mais il a survécu.

Et ça m'intrigue. Car il est juste là. Assis. Assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, une tasse de thé que j'imagine bouillante à la main. Bien qu'il ait survécu, son état est... Déplorant. Son visage est, comme celui du professeur McGonagall, marqué de plusieurs cernes autour de ses yeux. Il ne doit pas beaucoup dormir. Mais je comprends, ça aussi. Je veux dire, qui aimerait dormir lorsqu'en fermant les yeux, la première chose qu'on voit, ce sont des crocs s'enfonçant dans votre gorge pour enlever votre vie ? Je le comprends. Je l'admire. Je l'admire pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Oh, ça reste un sale homme, il a fait de nombreuses merdes, je suis d'accord là-dessus et je l'avoue haut et fort, mais je l'admire tout de même. Harry m'a montré ses souvenirs. À moi et à Ron aussi. Il nous les a montré après la bataille, en pensant qu'il était mort. Est-ce que c'est étonnant si je dis que j'ai pleuré ? Sûrement pas. Je ne suis pas Ron. Je n'ai pas la sensibilité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Mais, même Ron, qui déteste pourtant le professeur Snape, n'est pas resté de marbre face à... ça. Il n'a pas pleuré, non. Mais, je sais qu'il a ressenti le même pincement que nous au cœur et à la gorge. Alors on s'est pris dans nos bras, tous les trois, et on a éclaté en sanglots. Et ça nous a fait du bien.

Lorsqu'on est allé dans la grande salle, tous les trois, et que quelques minutes après, on a vu le professeur Snape qui marchait, ou boitait, en se faisant aider par le professeur McGonagall, Harry est allé le voir en courant, et lui a serré la main. Le professeur Snape n'a même pas rechigné. Il a serré sa main et a... je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment qualifier ça d'un sourire, mais on va dire que si. Donc, il a serré sa main et a sourit. À Harry. Je me suis remise à pleurer, bêtement. Parce que j'étais heureuse que cet homme soit en vie. Ron a ouvert la bouche en très grand, et je suis sûr que si ça avait été possible, sa mâchoire aurait touché le sol.

« - Hermione, mon chou, vous allez bien ? »

Je secoue la tête. Et je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me rendre compte que le professeur McGonagall est juste en face de moi, les sourcils froncés, une expression d'inquiétude plaquée sur le visage. Cette femme est adorable, et formidable. Je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais réagi si on m'avait annoncé qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à la guerre. J'aurais éclaté en sanglots, sûrement. Comme je l'aie fait avec les autres, en fait.

« - Oh, oui, pardon professeur.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva.

\- Oh, très bien, pro- Minerva. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Comment est-ce que le professeur Snape a fait pour s'en sortir ? »

J'ai demandé. Elle m'a dit « tout ce que vous voulez » alors je l'ai demandé.

« - Severus est quelqu'un de très prévoyant, Hermione. Ses multiples réunions avec le seigneur des ténèbres lui ont appris à devenir méfiant. À se protéger avant n'importe quel échange avec lui. Il avait pris du bézoard.

\- Oh. Et comment est-ce qu'il va ?

\- Son état est... Stable. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il est en pleine forme, mais il récupère admirablement bien. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, et Severus pourra recommencer à martyriser la population sorcière. »

Et cette simple nouvelle me soulage d'un poids très lourd dans mon estomac dont je n'avais même pas conscience.

 **°O°O°O°**

Tout est calme. Depuis samedi, tout le monde loge au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait assez de chambres pour loger tout le monde. Je suppose que certaines pièces ont été changées en chambre. Il doit être quoi... Quatre heures ? Et je suis là, dans mon lit, en train de regarder le plafond. Le sommeil ne veut pas venir. Je ne suis même pas fatiguée. Alors je me lève. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire. Je prends mon gilet en laine noir, l'enfile autour de mes épaules, et je sors. J'ai toujours été un peu frileuse, enfin, surtout la nuit. Peut-être qu'une tasse de thé pourrait me réchauffer ? Devant le feu ? Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Je sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller la vieille black dans son tableau. Merlin sait qu'à cette heure-ci, elle serait capable de nous faire le pire scandale au monde pour pouvoir réveiller tout le monde. Et il est hors de question que ce soit de ma faute si cela arrivait.

Le salon est éclairé. Soit quelqu'un a oublié d'éteindre le feu, soit quelqu'un... est dans le salon. Je m'approche tout doucement, pour apercevoir une masse noire assise en tailleur près du feu.

« - Professeur Snape ? »

Je l'entends tousser et il se retourne. Il n'a pas l'air heureux, mais il n'a pas l'air malheureux non plus. Il n'a même pas l'air en colère. Juste détendu.

« - Miss Granger.. » Chuchote-t-il.

« - Est-ce que je vous dérange ?

\- Non. »

Et son ton de voix n'est même pas froid. Bon, il n'est pas chaleureux, on parle du professeur Snape, mais... Il est différent. Plus calme. Plus tranquille.

« - J'allais me préparer une tasse de thé, est-ce que vous en voulez une ?

\- C'est si gentiment demandé. »

Je m'éloigne de lui à pas de loup, toujours à cause de l'autre vieille chouette de Black, et me dirige jusqu'à la cuisine. Les courses n'ont pas été faites depuis une éternité. La majorité des placards sont vides, poussiéreux et.. Oh, beurk, est-ce que c'est une toile d'araignée que je vois près de cette boîte de gâteau périmée ?

Je continue ma recherche, et lorsque j'ouvre un tiroir, je trouve une boîte de sachet de thé, qui a l'air presque récente. Peut-être que Molly a fait des courses, enfin, des courses de sachet de thé.

Je recommence à chercher dans les placards deux tasses, et lorsque je les trouve, je les remplis d'eau chaude. Je mets les deux petits sachets de thé, et sort deux cuillères d'un tiroir. Et enfin, j'en apporte une au professeur Snape.

J'essaye en marchant de ne pas renverser, car l'eau est brûlante, et que j'ai un peu trop rempli. Mais je me débrouille, et lorsque j'arrive en face de lui, je m'accroupis pour lui donner la tasse, et je me brûle.

« - Aïe ! »

Il pose sa tasse rapidement à coté de lui, et la mienne aussi par la même occasion, avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes et de regarder la petite rougeur qui s'étend sur ma peau.

« - Vous allez bien ?

\- O-oui. »

Il me relâche et je m'installe à côté de lui. Et à partir de ce moment, il n'y a plus un mot. On regarde juste le feu. Et j'ai envie de me blottir contre lui.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je me rapproche, doucement. Je ne bouge que très peu, et très lentement, mais au bout d'un moment, mon corps est presque collé au sien, et je me rapproche encore un peu, avant que mon bras touche le sien.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Et c'est vrai, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de me fondre dans sa chaleur, et d'oublier le monde, quelques minutes. Il me déteste. Et je l'aie détesté. Bien que je l'aie admirée. Mais il a l'air tellement vulnérable, là, que j'ai envie de me fondre en lui. Et c'est tout.

Et je me rapproche encore, et il ne bouge pas. Et mon corps est totalement collé au sien.

« - J'ai froid. »

Ça aussi, c'est vrai. Alors il met un bras autour de mes épaules et rapproche encore plus nos deux corps. Et ma tête trouve parfaitement sa place sur son épaule.

« - Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?

Peut-être que finalement, vous ne me détestez pas. »

Je vois sa tête se tourner vers la mienne, et il relève mon menton d'une main avant de replacer une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« - Je vous interdis de croire que je vous déteste.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas non plus.

\- Et je vous interdis de croire ça aussi, stupide gamine. »

Et je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir comprendre, en fait.

« - Vous êtes la Gryffondor la plus têtu et la plus insupportable que je connaisse, mais je vous interdis de croire que je ne vous aime pas. »

Et il lâche mon menton avant de retourner à sa contemplation du feu. Et je repose ma tête sur son épaule. Et le temps passe, et je ne bouge pas. Le silence n'est même pas gênant. Je suis bien. Et je suis tellement bien que je sens mes paupières se fermer. Je ne résiste même pas. Je m'endors.

 **°O°O°O°**

 **Musique:**

 **Bear's Den - Elysium**

Je suis dans mon lit. Il fait jour. Le professeur Snape a du me ramener dans ma chambre, et je n'ai absolument rien capté. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez reposée, mais j'ai déjà dormi moins que ça. Alors je me lève. L'enterrement est demain. J'ai le cœur lourd. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai tout le temps envie de pleurer, en ce moment. Je reste en pyjama, aujourd'hui. Car je n'ai aucune envie de m'habiller. Et je ne vois pas qui pourrait me blâmer pour ça.

Je descends les escaliers et je me dirige vers le salon où Molly, Arthur, le pro- Minerva, le professeur Snape et Harry sont déjà debout. Molly est en train de nettoyer la cendre qui s'est étalée par terre, près de la cheminée. Arthur a le nez plongé dans le chicaneur. Harry a l'air d'aller bien. Il discute avec Minerva et sourit. Je suis heureuse de le voir comme ça. Il ne mérite pas d'aller aussi mal. Le professeur Snape lui, regarde son œuf avec dégoût.

Je toussote pour leur montrer que je suis là, et les têtes se tournent vers moi, me saluent, et retournent à leur activité. Je m'avance, et m'assois à la gauche du professeur Snape.

« - Merci de m'avoir ramené dans mon lit, hier soir. » Je chuchote.

Molly arrive presque aussitôt avec une assiette d'œuf et de bacon pour moi. Elle est adorable.

« - De rien, Miss Granger.

\- Je ne suis plus votre élève, vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.

\- A condition que vous employez vous aussi, mon prénom.

-Oh Merlin, d'abord Minerva, puis vous ! Je n'y arriverais pas !

\- Et bien, il me semble que nous sommes dans une impasse. »

Et je ris. Et Harry tourne sa tête vers moi, lève un sourcil, et me fait un sourire franc avant de retourner son attention sur Minerva. Il a l'air bien ce matin, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il le met de si bonne humeur, alors que l'enterrement est demain. Mais peu importe, c'est tellement agréable de le voir comme ça, souriant et heureux.

« - Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'a Harry ?

\- Potter ? Oh. On lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de diplôme pour rentrer chez les Aurors. C'est tout. Il pourra commencer à travailler dès Septembre. »

Je le comprends mieux, maintenant. Alors je souris à mon tour, je regarde Harry, et je me lève de ma chaise pour lui sauter au cou.

« - Félicitions Harry ! »

Il me sourit avant de lancer un regard assassin au pro- à Severus.

« - Snape, je vous avais dit de ne rien dire.

\- Oups. Ça m'a échappé. » Dit-il en souriant d'un air faussement innocent.

Est-ce que c'est moi, ou est-ce que Severus est heureux ? Je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse être heureux que toute cette merde soit terminé.

Selon Minerva, il ne sera pas jugé pour ses actes. La parole de Harry est suffisante pour l'innocenté. Je trouve ça bien, pour Severus. Ça aurait été la meilleure qu'il doive passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban.

Je retourne m'asseoir à ma place, et je regarde Severus, qui regarde toujours son œuf avec dégoût.

« - Qu'est-ce que ce petit ex-poussin vous a fait pour qu'il mérite un tel regard ? »

Il relève la tête et me sourit. Je ne l'aie jamais vu sourire. Il y a eu cette sorte de... rictus, dans la grande salle et je pensais que c'était un sourire, mais par rapport à celui là, ce n'est qu'une stupide grimace. Il est beau quand il sourit. Je veux le voir sourire, tout le temps.

Je suis entrain de m'attacher à lui. Je m'attache à lui parce que... Parce que quoi ? Parce qu'il a survécu et que j'ai vu ses souvenirs ?

Ou alors, peut être est-ce que je suis attachée à lui parce que je l'admire ?

Peu importe.

« - Je n'aime pas les œufs.

\- Alors ne le mangez pas.

\- Ça serait du gâchis.

\- Alors mangez le.

\- Non, je n'aime pas les œufs.

\- Vous êtes un homme compliqué, Severus Snape.

\- Et vous une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, Hermione Granger. » Termine t-il en riant.

Son rire est une incroyable mélodie qui résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles. C'est un son merveilleux.

Je ne m'y attends pas. Il prend ma main. Enfin, il nous cache sous la table, mais il prend ma main.

« - Merci. » Me chuchote t-il.

« - Vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ?

\- Oui. »

Je ne retire pas ma main, car ça me procure d'agréable frissons. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

« - Où est passé le terrifiant professeur Snape ?

\- Il est mort au moment même où ce stupide reptile a mordu son cou.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter votre merci.

\- Détrompez-vous. »

Je sens ses doigts qui se retirent des miens. J'entends sa chaise crisser et s'éloigner de la table. Et il s'en va.

J'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs une raison à tout ça, je ne comprends pas.

 **°O°O°O°**

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il est quatorze heures et je suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Les Weasley sont partis régler les derniers détails pour l'enterrement de Fred. Harry est parti avec eux. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais venir, mais j'ai dit que je préférais me reposer un peu, et que je ne pouvais pas. Je ne supporte pas le fait de me dire que Fred est mort. Je me mets toujours à pleurer. Et tout ce qui a un rapport avec lui me fait du mal. Je ne sais pas où sont Minerva et Severus. Sûrement à Poudlard. Le château est dans un état pitoyable. La reconstruction va sûrement coûter une fortune. Pauvre Minerva, devoir reprendre ça toute seule, sans l'aide de Dumbledore... Être directrice est tout nouveau pour elle. Mais je sais déjà qu'elle sera merveilleuse à ce poste.

Je ferme le livre que j'essaye de lire depuis tout à l'heure dans un claquement bruyant. Inutile d'essayer, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit, et fixe le plafond. On disait qu'après la guerre, on aurait de nouveau une vie normal. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais été autant en bordel.

« - Je dérange ? »

Je me relève rapidement pour voir Severus à ma porte, sans ses habituels robes noires qu'il traîne partout. Il porte seulement un pantalon noir, un chemisier blanc et... D'accord, le voir en chaussette est carrément hilarant, et il perd à cet instant toute crédibilité.

« - Non. Je ne vous aie pas entendu entrer. Je pensais que j'étais seule, ici.

\- Je ne suis pas parti. Je voulais garder un œil sur vous.

\- Sur moi ? Pourquoi faire ? Je sais très bien me gérer toute seule, vous savez.

\- J'avais... _peur_ que vous fassiez une bêtise. »

Attendez, est-ce qu'il vient de dire, d'une façon implicite certes, qu'il avait peur que je me... Suicide ?! Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée qu'il pense que je suis aussi faible, ou alors totalement sous le charme du fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

On va pencher pour la deuxième option.

« - Je ne veux pas me tuer, Severus. »

Il s'approche de moi, et se met face à mon lit.

« - Je peux ? » Me demande t-il gentiment... PARDON ? On ne peut pas qualifié Snape de quelqu'un de gentil. Snape est censé être terrifiant, méchant, sadique.

Snape ne devrait pas être entrain de me faire tomber amoureuse de lui.

« - Pouvoir quoi ?

\- M'asseoir, idiote. »

Oh.

J'acquiesce et il s'assoit en tailleur sur mon lit. Il se met juste face à moi et son regard me capture. Puis je secoue la tête doucement.

« - Pourquoi ce si soudain intérêt pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai failli mourir et je vous ai toujours trouvé passionnante, alors pourquoi pas ? »

Vous vous rappelez lorsque j'avais dit que s'il l'avait pu, Ron aurait décroché sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre ? Et bien, c'est exactement ce qui me serait arrivée à cet instant si ça avait été possible.

Je m'approche de lui et mets ma main sur son front.

« - Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, pourtant. »

Il ris et retire doucement ma main de son front. Mais il ne me lâche pas. Il enlace nos doigts.

« - C'est si étonnant ?

\- J'ai vingt ans de moins que vous et... Bon sang j'ai toujours été '' l'insupportable et horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout '' alors dîtes moi comment ça ne pouvait pas l'être ? »

Il se rapproche de moi, et prend ma deuxième main, et enlace là aussi, nos doigts. Puis il commence à jouer avec.

« - J'ai toujours été impressionné par votre intelligence. Je pensais que tout venait des livres, je me suis trompé. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Hermione Granger. Et j'ai compris ça bien avant qu'il y ait... tout ceci. »

Et je le vois qui se sépare de mes doigts, qui se lève et qui s'apprête à partir. Et tout dans ma tête est un bordel monstre. Je dois être en plein cauchemar. Ou rêve. Ou je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas la question. Sa main est sur sa poignée et je saute de mon lit et je l'attrape par le bras. Je ne dis rien. Je l'amène jusqu'à mon lit, je me rassois dessus. Je lâche son bras, et je le regarde. Puis je me mets au fond de mon lit, m'allonge, et il s'installe à côté de moi. Ses deux bras encerclent ma taille, et ma tête se pose parfaitement contre son torse. Et pour la deuxième fois, je m'endors contre lui.

 **°O°O°O°**

 **Musique :**

 **Keaton Henson - You**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais en tous cas, je pense que le mot que je cherche est beaucoup. Il fait nuit, et la fenêtre de ma chambre a été ouverte car je sens une petite brise d'air me caresser le visage. Et puis, je sens aussi les deux bras qui encerclent toujours ma taille. Alors je souris. Je suis contente. Je m'en veux de l'être, parce que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est encore là. Je me retourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face, et je le vois qui me regarde.

« - Tu ne dors pas ? »

Bravo, Hermione. Je te décerne la question la plus idiote du monde.

C'est vrai que beaucoup de gens dorment les yeux ouverts.

« - Je te regardais. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller lorsque les Weasley sont arrivés. Je leur ai dit que tu dormais. Après le repas, je suis revenu ici. J'ai ouvert ta fenêtre, je me suis dis que tu apprécierais. »

Comment cet homme pouvait cacher cette façade aussi adorable de lui ?

Je me cale un peu plus contre lui.

« - Merci.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Non ! »

Il resserre sa prise sur moi.

Et je commence à grelotter, car on est au dessus des couvertures, et que je reste une frileuse.

« - Attends. » Me dit-il.

Alors il se lève, me soulève sans aucune difficulté, abaisse les couvertures, et me repose sur le lit. On se niche l'un contre l'autre, on relève les couvertures, et je me sens bien.

« - Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.

\- Je suis déjà amoureux de toi.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Depuis ta sixième année.

\- Impossible.

\- Et je ne sais pas comment c'est venu.

\- Tu mens.

\- Mais je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi. Bêtement. »

J'ai envie de pleurer tellement ça me paraît irréaliste.

« - Et Lily ?

\- Lily est le plus incroyable et le plus beau de mes souvenirs. Elle était un pilier dans ma vie. Il s'est effondrer le jour de sa mort. Et même si c'est dur, je veux passer à autre chose. Je suis amoureux de deux femmes. L'une est morte, l'autre est dans mes bras. »

Je relève la tête. Il me regarde. Je me rapproche. Lui aussi. Et on s'embrasse.

Jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

« - Je t'ai toujours trouvé fascinant. Je pensais que tu étais un salaud, avant. Jusqu'à ce que tu nous aies protégés en troisième année.

\- N'importe qui l'aurait fait.

\- Je sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je tombe amoureuse de toi.

\- Je n'avais pas compris, moi non plus. »

Et il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout devient plus passionné. Je le sens qui m'entraîne avec lui. Et je me retrouve sous lui. Ses deux main se maintenant de chaque côté de mon visage. Il n'a pas cessé de m'embrasser pendant tout ce temps. Je frissonne. Je n'ai plus du tout froid, c'est lui qui me donne des frissons. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Est-ce que c'est possible de ressentir autant de plaisir en même temps ? C'est peut être dangereux. Peut être que je vais m'évanouir car je ressens trop de plaisir. Oh Merlin, je ne voudrais jamais me trouver ailleurs. Je suis juste bien, sous lui.

Je le sens qu'il s'éloigne. Tandis qu'il se maintient toujours d'une main, l'autre vient caresser mon visage, et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« - Est-ce que ça va aller, pour demain ?

Bien sûr. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. »

Il embrasse mon front, et redresse la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher derrière ton masque de Gryffondor, lorsque tu es avec moi.

\- Disons que tu viens de m'avouer que tu étais amoureux de moi. Que je viens de réaliser que je tombais amoureuse de toi. Que j'ai cru mourir de plaisir lorsque tu m'as embrassé. Que tu as dormi avec moi. Que tu as tenu ma main et que tu m'as prit dans tes bras, tout ça en deux jours, alors que je croyais que tu étais un sale type et que tu me détestais. »

Je crois que je le provoque, un peu. Car dès que je le provoque, il m'embrasse, et j'adore le goût de ses lèvres.

« - J'ai peur d'être demain, si tu veux tout savoir. »

C'est plus fort que moi. Je sens les larmes qui montent aux yeux et j'essaye obstinément de les retenir en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

« - Chaque Weasley fait parti de ma famille, Fred aussi. Me dire que demain c'est son.. son.. Enfin tu vois. »

J'entends les trémolos dans ma voix et je sais que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Que je vais craquer. C'est un sujet trop sensible, beaucoup trop sensible en ce moment. Fred est mort et demain c'est son corps qu'on va enterrer. Ce n'est pas juste. Ils ont enlevé une partie de moi en l'enlevant à nous.

« - Je ne devrais pas me plaindre... George est... anéanti.. Molly, Arthur... Ils sont tous mal... Et je suis là, à débiter mon malheur... Oh Merlin. »

Et je craque. Les larmes que j'essayais de retenir s'échappent de mes yeux et je commence à mordre mon bras pour étouffer mes sanglots. Putain de guerre.

« - Approche... » Chuchote t-il tout en s'allongeant sur le lit, sous les couvertures, et en me rapprochant contre lui.

« - Endors-toi. » Il me caresse les cheveux, tout doucement, et j'ai l'impression de me trouver avec un autre homme.

 **°O°O°O°**

On part dans une heure. L'enterrement aura le même procédé qu'un enterrement moldu. J'ai mit une robe noir. Et attaché mes cheveux en chignon. Mes mains tremblent. En fait, tout mon corps tremble. Je ne réalise pas. Je n'ai pas envie de réaliser. Je veux pouvoir me cacher dans un autre monde, sans guerre, sans mort, sans enterrement.

Il y a un grincement de porte, je me retourne, et fait face à Severus. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit qu'il se baisse et capture mes lèvres. Et j'oublie le monde, un peu.

Sauf que tout deviens plus passionnée. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps et moi aussi, j'ai envie de pouvoir le toucher.

Je me retrouve plaqué contre l'évier, tandis qu'il continue de m'embrasser. Si c'est sa façon de me dire bonjour, je voudrais qu'il me le dise très, très très souvent.

Il s'éloigne de moi, et je gémis de frustration. Bon sang, je dois aller à un enterrement et j'ai la tête totalement ailleurs. Tout mon corps réclame de nouveau sa chaleur contre moi.

« - Bonjour. » Murmure t-il avant d'aller se brosser les dents.

« - Tu vas bien ?

\- Je stress. Mais je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne sais pas... Je suis juste stressée.

\- Ça va aller. » Dit-il avant de s'approcher de moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

On reste de longue de minute comme ça. Au milieu de la salle de bain. Sa tête posée sur le haut de la mienne.

« - Descends. Je finis de me laver les dents et je vous rejoins tous. »

J'acquiesce et je le laisse là. Je commence à descendre les escaliers et lorsque je me trouve à la moitié, je me stop. Parce que je réalise. Je les vois tous, tous en noir, et moi aussi, et ils pleurent déjà. Bon sang, Fred, si tu savais comme c'est dur sans toi.

Je descend le reste des marches, et je me mélange à eux. Sauf que je ne pleure pas.

On attend Severus, et une fois qu'il est là, on chope tous en même temps le Portoloin.

 **°O°O°O°**

J'avais dit que je ne pleurais pas. Je me suis menti à moi même. Dès qu'ils ont fait entrer le cercueil dans la salle, j'ai éclaté en sanglot. Parce que j'ai réalisé que c'était son corps qui était à l'intérieur de cette cage en bois. Je ne sais pas où était Severus. Car on était plusieurs à l'enterrement. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard était là. Une bonne partie des Gryffondor aussi. Des gens qui l'appréciaient. On était beaucoup. Je suis restée debout, dans l'allée central. Et j'ai écouté les discours. J'ai écouté les chansons qu'ils passaient. J'ai entendu les poèmes. J'ai tout écouté et chaque mots et chaque mélodie me serrait toujours un peu plus le cœur. Mes yeux auraient pu se noyer dans leurs propre larme.

J'attends toujours. Je suis toujours en plein milieu de cette allée. On écoute encore une chanson. Je pleure toujours autant.

« - A présent, je vous demande tous de venir déposer des pétales de fleur sur son cercueil en pensant à quelque chose que vous auriez aimé lui dire une dernière fois, puis de sortir de la salle pour clore la cérémonie. »

Quelqu'un me fait signe d'avancer. Et je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas.

On me refait signe. Et j'avance. Il y a un petit bol de pétale. J'en prends, et je les dépose sur sa tombe. Et je sors.

L'air me brûle les poumons. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdu. Sans repères. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Tout mon corps se mets à trembler. Je m'appuie contre un mur. Et au moment où mon dos est en contact avec le mur, mes jambes s'écroulent, et je me retrouve par terre, la respiration haché et les larmes continuant de dégouliner sur mon visage.

Je replis mes genoux, et les entourent de mes bras, avant de nicher ma tête dedans. Le monde a disparu. Je pleure juste.

Et je sens bientôt quelqu'un être en face de moi et me relever le menton.

Severus.

Il enlace nos doigts et commencent à jouer avec. Il est agenouillé, en face de moi, et me regarde.

« - Calme toi. »

J'essaye. J'essaye vraiment. Mais j'ai toujours cette vision de son corps coincé entre ces planches de bois. Je le vois à l'intérieur, immobile. Juste mort. Et je me remets à pleurer.

« - Je suis là. »

Je prends de grande bouffée d'air. J'essaye de respirer normalement. Mais je me mets à tousser. Et je revois son corps immobile et blanc, et froid. Je le revois coincé et sans vie. Et je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je n'arrive pas.

« - Tout va bien aller. »

Est-ce que c'est ça, souffrir ? Être tellement mal que même respirer en devient compliqué et douloureux ?

Son corps est enfermé entre ses planches de bois, il est froid, il est blanc, il est peut-être bleu, et chaque muscle de son corps est raidi, l'étincelle de ses yeux a disparu. Il est mort, il est juste mort et il est parti pour toujours.

« - J'a-J'arrive pa-pas à re-respirer... »

Je panique. Je panique parce que je m'en rends compte que tout va plus mal que je ne l'imaginais. C'est trop dur.

« - Je suis là, Hermione. Calme toi. »

Il se rapproche et rapidement ma tête est contre son torse. Je me détends instantanément et je tousse un bon coup avant de reprendre une inspiration difficile. Il caresse mes cheveux et me tient toujours contre lui. Il me serre fort et c'est tout ce que je veux.

« - Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« - Tu veux rentrer ? »

Il me tend la main. Et je l'accepte. Je veux partir.

Severus m'aide à me lever, et une fois debout, encercle ma taille de ses deux bras, tout en me serrant fort contre lui. Je ferme les yeux. Et on transplane.

 **°O°O°O°**

 **Musique :**

 **One Day Remains - With you**

« - Bienvenue chez moi. »

Je ne veux même pas regarder. Je veux juste allez... Dormir. Je crois. Je veux allez dans son lit, et dormir, et l'avoir à mes côtés, et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Qu'à son corps contre le mien.

« - Je suis fatiguée... »

Il prend ma main et me dirige. On passe plusieurs pièces, on monte des escaliers, et on se retrouve face à une porte en bois. Il l'ouvre, et me fait entrer à l'intérieur.

Je retire ma robe. Je m'en fou de savoir qu'il va me voir en sous-vêtement. Je m'en fou vraiment. Il enlève ses vêtements aussi, pour ne se retrouver qu'en boxer.

Je défais mon chignon, et je rentre dans son lit.

Et je le regarde.

Et je vois cette bosse au niveau de son boxer. Mes yeux remontent jusqu'à son visage, qui est détourné. Il est gêné. Il ne devrait pas l'être.

« - Merde. Je suis désolé.

\- Severus, ne soit pas désolé.

\- Tu sors d'un enterrement et je suis excité comme un gamin en pleine crise d'hormone.

\- C'est pas grave, je te dis. Viens avec moi. »

Il s'approche du lit et se faufile sous les draps. Je cale mon dos contre son torse et je sens son excitation contre ma hanche.

« - Bon sang, Hermione, tu as dix-huit ans, j'en ai trente-huit, comment peux-tu...

\- Ne dis pas un seul mot de plus. Tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi, assume les conséquences maintenant. Je te veux. C'est tout. »

Son nez se perd dans mes cheveux et hume mon odeur.

Et on s'endort.

 **°O°O°O°**

Il est vingt deux heures. On a dormi tout l'après-midi. Je suis réveillée depuis une heure et je fixe le plafond. J'entends Severus qui respire. Et je me fixe là-dessus. Je n'arrête pas de voir Fred coincé entre ces planches de bois. Et j'évite de pleurer, je me retiens de toutes mes forces.

Et puis, je craque.

Ma tête s'enfouit dans mon oreiller tandis que j'essaye de retenir mes hurlements. Mon corps entier se mets à trembler.

Je ne verrais plus jamais Fred.

« - Mon amour... »

Je relève le visage pour voir Severus qui se déplace pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serre aussi fort que possible, il m'embrasse un peu partout sur le visage, dans le cou, remonte jusqu'au bout de mon nez et j'oublie l'existence de Fred, des Weasley, du monde entier. Je me concentre juste sur la sensation de ses lèvres qui explorent mon corps.

Et il s'arrête. Il effleure mon visage de ses mains et s'arrête.

« - Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Merlin Severus, continue, s'il te plaît. »

Il se focalise sur mon cou. Place de tout petit baisé pour en suite sucer la peau de mon cou. Il va laisser une trace. Il peut en laisser autant qu'il veut.

Sa bouche descend un peu plus bas, s'arrête juste au dessus de la poitrine.

« - Hermione...

\- Vas y. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Il m'embrasse. Partout. Il m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que lui même n'en puisse plus. Tandis qu'il enlève ce qu'il reste sur moi, je l'embrasse aussi. Partout. Et je lui enlève son boxer. Et rapidement, je me retrouve sous lui.

« - Je vais y aller doucement, d'accord ? »

Il descend. Jusqu'à mon intimité. Il me goûte, et j'ai l'impression de mourir tellement c'est bon. Puis, alors que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, il arrête et son visage se retrouve en face du mien.

« - Ça va allez. »

Je panique. Je n'ai jamais fait... ça. C'est la première fois. Alors je panique. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête.

Il entre en moi, doucement, et lorsqu'il arrive à mon hymen, il pousse fort, pour le briser en une seule fois. Je gémis un peu. Et il embrasse mon front.

La sensation de douleur s'en va. J'oublie vraiment tout. Je me concentre sur lui. Sur ses vas et viens. Juste sur ça. L'entendre gémir me rend folle.

Il est tendre, il est doux et patient. Il m'embrasse sans arrêt. Mes jambes se sont nouées autour de son bassin.

Severus Snape est entrain de me faire l'amour.

« - Hermione, je vais.. »

C'est bon. C'est trop bon. J'en peux plus. Lui non plus. Et il crie. Et je le suis.

Il s'écrase sur moi, et me berce dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse. Mes cheveux, mon cou, mon nez, mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il se retire, j'ai une sensation de vide. Il me serre fort contre lui.

Je l'embrasse.

« - Merlin, je t'aime tellement. » Chuchote t-il.

Moi aussi, Severus, moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, et on s'endort.

Ensemble.


End file.
